The Dumped Cat
by T'PeeJ
Summary: Gibbs has a run in with an Ex-wife.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: Navy NCIS is the properties of Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television, DPB (The second greatest being in the cosmos) and CBS.  
  
Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into the bullpen as he did every morning. He carried one cup of coffee in his right hand.  
  
Kate noticed that he had two bags hooked on his left shoulder. "Nice fashion statement, Gibbs" said Kate.  
  
"Not now Agent Todd," said Gibbs as he put the coffee and then the bags on the desk. He unzipped the round bag and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number and started to talk again. "Come on pick up!" A small black face came out of the bag. Kate could see a cat in the bag. "Come on pick up!" said Gibbs at the phone. "Damn it, she is hiding from me. Phin get out the bag."  
  
The cat came all the way onto the desk, stretching his body out. He then moved around the desk to look at everything. Gibbs petted the cat all the way down its back and pulled out the cell phone to dial the number again. The cat turned to face Gibbs for more petting, but nothing was forth coming from the man.  
  
"Pick up the phone!" Said Gibbs. "Phin stay on the desk."  
  
"Gibbs, cats don't take orders," said Kate.  
  
"Oh Kate, if you still like your head, stay out of this one, all right" said Tony.  
  
"This cat does take orders," said Gibbs. "Phin sit." The cat sat down on the desk. He looked up at Gibbs like the man was God.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Yelled Gibbs into the phone. "You left him in the bag. I didn't see him and stepped hard on the brakes this morning and he went flying onto the floor." Gibbs stopped talking and listened to whoever was on the end of the line.  
  
"Welcome to wild and wooly world of Gibbs' ex-wife number 2," said Tony to Kate in a whisper. "She got the cat in the divorce and now she dumps it on Gibbs when ever she leaves town. Which is a couple times a year."  
  
Kate was trying not to laugh. Then the cat jumped off Gibbs desk and on to Kate's. He looked at her with his great big green eyes and Kate started to pet the animal. "I'm allergic to cat dander, so I hope I don't fall in love with him before he leaves," said Kate.  
  
"Kate Todd meet Phineas Bogg Gibbs," said Tony.  
  
"What kind of name is Phineas Bogg?" asked Kate.  
  
"Gibbs' ex named the cat after a time traveler from a TV show," said Tony. "Voyagers! I loved that show when I was younger." The young man stared off into space to remember the show.  
  
"No, you have to come and get him!" said Gibbs to the phone. "What do you mean you are getting on a plane this second? No you can't just bump Phineas on me." Gibbs stopped talking and listened to the woman. "I do not pay Kitty support for him, so you can't keep doing this to me!" said Gibbs. "Get off the plane and come get your cat. I mean it. Don't hang up on me!" Gibbs took the phone away from his ear. "She hung up on me." Gibbs folded up the phone, opened a desk drawer and threw it inside, slamming it shut.  
  
Picking up the two bags, Gibbs moved over to Kate's desk, picked up Phineas and put him back into the carrier. Then he stalked out of the bullpen and off to another part of the building.  
  
"Where are they going?" asked Kate.  
  
"Off to see Abby," said Tony. "She owns three cats. She normally takes Phineas when he gets dumped on Gibbs."  
  
"Abby owns cats?" said Kate a little surprised.  
  
"Yeah she has Zoey Mack the Borg Queen, Tristram and Ms. Dot." answered Tony as pulled out some paper work.  
  
"Zoey Mack the Borg Queen?" said Kate as she laughed. She had watched some Star Trek and knew who the Borg Queen was, but to see a cat as a Borg was a funny thought.  
  
"Yeah," said Tony with a laugh. "Zoey likes to boss the other cats around. She has knocked them into next week a couple of times."  
  
"Must be a funny place to visit," said Kate.  
  
"I wouldn't know," said Tony. "I have never been to Abby's place."  
  
Kate watched Tony's face when he said that. It almost looked like something he really wanted to do. "I'll trust you Tony."  
  
"Good," said the younger man.  
~~ Gibbs got off the elevator and moved down the hall to Abby's lab. The young woman could be seen in the lab talking to someone on the phone. When Abby hung up, Gibbs went in. Abby was jumping up and down to the sounds of Nine Inch Nails. She was singing along with a song, "Head like a hole."  
  
"ABBY," yelled Gibbs.  
  
The young woman turned to look at Gibbs. She signed 'hi' to him and turned off the music.  
  
"Phineas," said Gibbs. "Would you take him until that witch gets back in town?"  
  
"Sure Gibbs that's not a problem," said Abby. "Zoey needs someone else to bossy around. Hey Phineas." The woman took the carrier from Gibbs and opened it up. She started to pet the cat. He started to purr.  
  
"Thanks, Abby," said Gibbs. "I am going pay you back for this."  
  
"Yeah well if you want to, why don't you and Kate and Tony come on over some night and I will cook dinner for you," said Abby with a bit of a devilish smile on her face.  
  
"I'll talk to the others and let you know," said Gibbs.  
  
"Great!" said Abby.  
  
Gibbs walked out of the lab and watched Abby talking to Phineas. Tapping on the window, Abby turned toward Gibbs. He brought his figure tips to his lips and brought the hand down to middle of his chest, with the palm. Abby signed 'Thank you' back to Gibbs. The man went back up to the bullpen thinking of way to get even with ex-wife number 2. 


	2. The Escaping Cat

DISCLAIMER: Navy NCIS is the properties of Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television, DPB (The second greatest being in the cosmos) and CBS.  
  
Abby boarded the plane and took her seat. She couldn't wait to get to New York City. She was going to go clubbing with friends and wanted to pull off the biggest joke in the universe. The worse part was that Gibbs was going to catch hell for it; not that he was going to worry about it. Down below was a cage with Phineas Bogg Gibbs, the cat that Gibbs' second ex- wife owned. The darn witch loved to dump the cat on Gibbs without notice so she could go out of town.  
  
Abby always got the cat when it was dumped on Gibbs. So, Abby got the idea that since she was going on vacation, she could come up with something to get Gibbs' ex-wife back for being so mean to the man and cat. She brought the cat with her to NYC! ~~ Gibbs sat at his desk looking at some pictures of a case they were working on. There was something about the pictures that was bugging the him, but he still didn't know what it was.  
  
Gibbs had sent Tony down to Abby's lab to get some items he needed.  
  
Kate had gone to the lunchroom to get food for everyone. "Hey boss," said Tony. "Boy it is so strange being in Abby's lab when she isn't there."  
  
"What do you mean Abby's not there?" said Gibbs without looking up from the pictures.  
  
"Abby went on vacation two days ago, Boss," said DiNozzo.  
  
Gibbs head snapped up. "She still has Phineas and the witch will be back into town in two more days."  
  
Tony started to laugh.  
  
Gibbs gave the younger man a dirty look. "What do you mean Abby went on vacation two days ago?"  
  
"Abby had been talking about going to NYC for the last week," said Kate as she put down the food. Kate handed the healthy sandwich to Tony. Moving over to Gibbs, she gave him also a healthy sandwich. Gibbs just looked at the healthy thing and gave Kate a dirty look too.  
  
"Where is she staying at?" asked Gibbs. He grabbed a pen to write down a number.  
  
"She said she would be staying at a friend's apartment," said Kate.  
  
"What friend?" Gibbs asked.  
  
"No idea," said Kate. "Maybe she told Ducky."  
  
"Great," said Gibbs. Picking up the phone, Gibbs called down to Ducky. "Hey, Ducky."  
  
"Jethro," said the English man.  
  
"I need to know if you know the name of the friend that Abby is staying with in New York?" asked Gibbs.  
  
"No Jethro, she didn't tell me," said Ducky. "Though I know someone is going in and feeding the cats and cleaning out the litter boxes everyday."  
  
"Well I guess I could hang around over there and wait until that person shows up and take Phineas," said Gibbs.  
  
"You don't have to do that, Jethro," said Ducky. "I have a key to her place."  
  
"Great then we can go over there tonight and I will get Phineas and bring him home with me," said Gibbs.  
  
"Alright Jethro," said Ducky. The two men hung up. ~~ Abby put down her suitcase in front of the door and knocked. After a minute, the door jerked open and there stood a very tall woman.  
  
"Ricky," said Abby.  
  
"Abby," said Ricky. "You made it. Well get in here and give me some sugar!"  
  
Laughing, Abby came in as Ricky grabbed the suitcase.  
  
"I am in the need to play a joke while here," said Abby as she sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
"What are you up to?" asked Ricky.  
  
Abby put the cat carrier down on the table and opened it up. Phineas climbed out. "This cat belongs to a friend's ex-wife," said Abby. She loves to dump the cat on the friend whenever she leaves town. I want us to give the cat to some people who are traveling around the country. Do you think we can get people to take pictures of the cat at things that people will know or send post cards and sign the cats name on them?"  
  
"Abigail, you are a true wicked being," said Ricky. "Thank you," said Abby. "Don't call me Abigail and you know that."  
  
"So where shall we take the little darling?" asked Ricky.  
  
"I was thinking that a post card from Empire state would be fun and maybe a actually picture of him on the Staten Island ferry would be nice," said Abby.  
  
"Hey you want to take him down to Stonewall just for the shock value?" asked Ricky.  
  
"Now that would freak the ex-wife if she knows what it is," said Abby. "Well whatever anyone does, they will have to do it twice. I think my friend Gibbs should get a picture or the card too. So he isn't caught off guard by the witch calling him and chewing his butt out."  
  
"No one else will be here until tomorrow," said Ricky. "So we can go get the post cards and think of more places to go to."  
  
"I brought gloves so no one can pick up our prints," said Abby.  
  
"Abbster, you are a fricken genius!" said Ricky.  
  
Abby started to laugh and the two left the apartment.  
  
~~ Ducky let Gibbs into Abby's house. They found the three cats' that belong at the house, but not Phineas.  
  
Ducky walked around the house when he sees a note on the dinning room table. "Jethro," called Ducky.  
  
"You find him, Ducky," yelled Gibbs as he moved toward the man.  
  
"No Jethro," said the doctor. "I did find Abby's list of things to take to New York. She took Phineas with her."  
  
Gibbs took the note from Ducky. Now he was scared, his ex-wife would kill him over this. She wouldn't use the seven iron this time either. ~~ Gibbs had two cups of coffee this morning. He was going to need it when the ex called to let him know she was home. Picking up his mail, Gibbs started to go through it. There where three post cards in the pile. Looking at them, they were all from Phineas.  
  
"Having a great time in the Big Apple, Dad. So glad you let me make the trip. Tell Mom, not to worry I will be back very soon, or not. Phineas"  
  
"The view from the Empire State Building was breath taking Dad. I wish you could have been here with me. You know they don't like when little kids come up here alone. I didn't even spit over the edge. Phineas"  
  
Gibbs started to laugh. Abby had such a wicked sense of humor.  
  
"Oh just thought I would tell you Dad, that I am sending cards and pictures home to Mom. You'll be getting your own copies of the pictures, too. I have decided to see the country a bit. Don't know when I will be back. I have met a lot of nice people here in NYC, so going to see America. Phineas"  
  
The ex-wife was going to blame Gibbs for this all the way around. This was Abby's way of giving Gibbs a heads up and that he could be ready when the witch came after him. 'Thanks Abby.' thought Gibbs. 


	3. The post card Cat

TITLE: The post card Cat AUTHOR: CelineV Email: celineke@hotmail.com FANDOM: Navy NCIS RATING: So G Spoilers: none ARCHIVE: Sure, but let me know where. SUMMARY: DISCLAIMER: Navy NCIS is the properties of Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television, DPB (The second greatest being in the cosmos) and CBS.  
  
Gibbs and his team were getting their stuff together for a trip out to an aircraft carrier, Enterprise. One of the seamen had fallen off the ship and drowned, so Gibbs and his crew were going out there to find see if it was an accident or not.  
  
Gibbs was sitting in his canvas chair waiting for takeoff when his cell phone rang. "Gibbs," he said and listened to the person on the other end of the phone.  
  
Gibbs started to smile. "I really can't talk to you now," he said. "I don't have your cat."  
  
Kate looked at Tony and laughed. Gibbs had told them about the post cards and pictures he was getting from the cat on the road.  
  
"I said I can't talk now," said Gibbs. "I am getting ready to fly out to an aircraft carrier. You can do your worst, because I'm not going to be here. If you hadn't dumped the poor cat on me in the first place this wouldn't have happened. If you would use a kennel, your cat wouldn't go see America. I have to go." Gibbs hung up and they got ready to takeoff.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
Abby started to hang around Gibbs' desk while he was gone. She wanted to see the post cards as they came in. It was the hit of the office. 'Let's see where the cat is now?'  
  
Abby went through the pile and found a card from the Hubert H. Humphrey Metrodome.  
  
"Dear Dad, I am in Minnesota! The Metrodome is where the Minnesota Vikings and MN Twins play. If you want to see the Timber wolves, you'll have to go to the Target Center for that. We were down there last night, and we were at First Ave. Saw some great bands. But alas, no royalty showed up. Oh well. Having fun. Give the Abbster my love. Phineas."  
  
Abby read it out loud to everyone gathered. The whole place was enjoying it.  
  
Looking further into the mail pile, Abby found two more cards, one from Chicago and one from Green Bay. Well, these had to be before the MN one or the cat was traveling backwards.  
  
"Dear Dad, I went to the Navy pier today. Not the best weather for it. Almost froze my tail off. Don't know how people can handle the wind coming off that lake. Been to the top of Sears Tower, too, and I didn't spit off it either. Went to the Checker Board Lounge and heard some blues band. I never saw the color blue the whole time they played. Phineas?"  
  
"Moving on to Green Bay, Wisconsin," said Abby. Everyone groaned.  
  
"Dear Dad, Other then a football team, there is nothing here. So we are on our way down to Oshkosh prison and to break some people out just for shits and giggles. Advice, Dear pops, stay out of Wisconsin. Phineas"  
  
"There is a prison in Oshkosh?" asked Ducky.  
  
"Yeah," said Abby. "And it is an all male prison."  
  
Everyone looked at Abby and wondered how she knew. 


End file.
